Vampiro
thumb|300px|El vampiro de Philip Burne-Jones, 1897Un vampiro es una criatura mítica que sobrevive alimentándose de la esencia vital, generalmente en forma de sangre, de los seres vivos. En las leyendas populares, los vampiros no muertos suelen visitar a los seres queridos y provocaban daños y muertes en los vecindarios que habitaban cuando estaban vivos. Vestían mortajas y se les solía describir hinchado y de rostro rubicundo u oscuro, muy diferente de la apariencia demacrada y pálida actual que data del siglo XIX. Aunque se conocen criaturas vampíricas en todas las culturas, el término vampiro no se popularizó hasta principios del siglo XVIII tras el influjo de la supersticiones sobre vampiros en Europa occidental de zonas donde estas leyendas eran frecuentes, como los Balcanes o Europa oriental,Silver & Ursini, The Vampire Film, pp. 22-23. aunque las variantes locales tenían distintos nombres, comoo vrykolakas en Grecia y strigoi en Rumanía. Esto aumentó el nivel de superstición en Europa llevó a lo que ahora conocemos como histeria colectiva y resultó en cadáveres siendo apuñalados con estacas y gente siendo acusada de vampirismo. Sin embargo, en tiempos modernos, el vampiro por lo general se considera un ser ficticio, aunque persiste la creencia en criaturas vampíricas similares como el chupacabra en algunas culturas. La creencia folclórica primitiva en los vampiros se adhiere a la ignorancia de los procesos de descomposición del cuerpo tras la muerte y como la gente de las sociedades pre-industriales intentaban explicarlo, creando la figura del vampiro para explicar los misterios de la muerte. También se ha relacionado la porfiria con las leyendas de vampirismo en 1985, recibiendo mucha covertura mediática, pero se ha desacreditado enormemente desde entonces. El vampiro carismático y sofisticado de la ficción moderna nació en 1819 con la publicación de El Vampiro de John Polidori; la historia fue muy exitosa y sin duda la obra de vampiros más influyente de principios del siglo XIX.Silver & Ursini, The Vampire Film, pp. 37-38. Sin embargo, es la novela Drácula de 1897 de Bram Stoker la que será recordado como la quintaesencia de la novela de vampiros y proporcionó las bases para la leyenda moderna de los vampiros. El éxito de este libro creó un género vampírico distintivo, aún popular en el siglo XXI, con libros, películas y programas de televisión. Desde entonces el vampiro se ha convertido en la figura dominante del género de terror. Etimología El Diccionario Panhispánico de Dudas sitúa el origen de la palabra vampiro en Hungría, introduciéndose al español a través del francés. El término se propagó a Europa occidental en el siglo XVIII del serbio вампир/vampir, cuando Arnold Paole, supuesto vampiro serbio fue descrito en la época en la que el norte de Serbia era parte del Imperio Austriaco. Fue incluida por primera vez en el Diccionario de la Real Academia Española en la 9ª edición de 1843.Fló, Martín & FFA. El origen etimológico del vampiro moderno. Portal de la Sociedad española de Estudios sobre vampiros. Consultado el 20 de noviembre de 2009.http://www.ceev.net/etimo.pdf La forma serbia tiene paralelos en virtualmente todas las lenguas eslavas: en búlgaro y macedonio вампир (vampir), bosnio lampir, croata vampir, checo y eslovaco upir, polaco wąpierz, y (quizás influenciado por el eslavo oriental) upiór, ucraniano упир (upyr), ruso упырь (upyr‍ ' '' ), bielorruso упыр (''upyr), y en antiguo eslavo oriental упирь (upir‍ ' ) (hay que señalar que algunos lenguajes pudieron tomar prestado formas como "vampir/wampir" subsecuentemente del occidente; estos son distintos de las palabras locales para la criatura). La etimología exacta no está clara. ("Myths of the Peoples of the World"). Upyr' Entre las formas proto-eslavas propuestas están *ǫpyrь y *ǫpirь. Otra teoría menos extendida es que los lenguajes eslavos tomaron prestada la palabra del término turco para "bruja" (es decir, Tatar ubyr).Mladenov, Stefan (1941). Etimologičeski i pravopisen rečnik na bǎlgarskiya knižoven ezik. EL lingüista checo Václav Machek propone el verbo eslovaco "vrepiť sa" (adherirse a, empujar en), o el anagrama hipotético "vperiť sa" (en checo, el verbo arcaico "vpeřit" significa "empujar violentamente") como antecedente etimológico, por lo que traduce "upír" como "alguien que empuja, muerde".MACHEK, V.: Etymologický slovník jazyka českého, 5th edition, NLN, Praha 2010 Un uso temprano de la vieja palabra rusa es en el tratado anti-pagano "Palabra del San Grigoriy" (Ruso: Слово святого Григория), datado entre los siglos XI-XIII, donde se informa de la adoración pagana de upyri. Зубов, Н.И. (1998). Загадка Периодизации Славянского Язычества В Древнерусских Списках "Слова Св. Григория ... О Том, Како Первое Погани Суще Языци, Кланялися Идолом...". Живая Старина (in Russian) 1 (17): 6–10. Retrieved 2007-02-28. Creencias populares La noción del vampirismo ha existido durante milenios; las culturas como los mesopotámicos, hebreos, antiguos griegos y los romanos contaban leyendas de demonios y espíritus que se consideran precursores de los vampiros modernos. Sin embargo, a pesar de la existencia de criaturas vampíricas en estas civilizaciones antiguas, el folclore de la criatura que conocemos actualmente se origina casi exclusivamente al sudeste de Europa del siglo XVIII, cuando la tradición verbal de muchos grupos étnicos fue escrita y publicada. En la mayoría de los casos, los vampiros eran revenantes de criaturas malvadas, víctimas de suicidio o brujas, pero también son creadas por la posesión de un cadáver por un espíritu malvado o al ser mordidos por un vampiro. La creencia en tales leyendas fue tan omnipresente en algunas zonas que causó histeria colectiva e incluso ejecuciones públicas de gente acusadas de ser vampiros. Descripción y atributos comunes Es difícil hacer una descripción sencilla y definitiva del vampiro folclórico, aunque hay varios elementos comunes en muchas leyendas europeas. Los vampiros solían describirse con un aspecto hinchado y rubicundo, púrpura o de color oscuro; estas características se atribuían con frecuencia a la ingestión reciente de sangre. De hecho, a veces se le veía goteando de su boca y nariz cuando se los avistaba en su mortaja o ataúd y su ojo izquierdo solía estar abierto.Barber, pp. 41–42. Estaría vestido con el sudario de lino con el que se le enterró, sus dientes, pelo y uñas habrían crecido de alguna manera, aunque los colmillos no eran un signo destacado.Barber, p. 2. Creando vampiros Las causas de la generación vampírica eran muchas y variaban en el folclore original. En la tradición eslava y china, cualquier animal sobre el que saltara un animal, particularmente un perro o un gato, corría el riesgo de convertirse en un no muerto.Barber, p. 33. También un cadáver con una herida que no había sido tratada con agua hirviendo. En el folclore ruso, se decía que los vampiros habían sido brujas o gente que se reveló contra la iglesia ortodoxa rusa cuando vivían. Las prácticas culturales solían surgir con la intención de evitar que un fallecido cercano volviera de entre los muertos. Enterrar un cadáver boca abajo era una práctica común, así como colocar objetos terrenales, como guadañas u hocesBarber, pp. 50–51., cerca de la tumba para satisfacer cualquier demonio que entrara al cuerpo o para sosegar al muerto para que no deseara levantarse de su ataúd. Este método se parece a la práctica de la antigua Grecia de colocar un óbolo en la boca del cadáver para cruzar el río Estigio en el inframundo; se ha discutido que en vez de eso, la moneda pretendía alejar a los espíritus malvados para que no entraran en el cuerpo, influenciando posteriormente el folclore vampírico. Esta tradición se conservó en el folclore moderno de los vrykolakas, en el que se colocaba una cruz de cera y una pieza de cerámica con la inscripción "Jesucristo conquista" para evitar que se convirtiera en un vampiro. Otros métodos comúnmente practicados en Europa incluían cortar los tendones de las rodillas o colocar semillas de amapola, mijo o arena en terreno de la tumba del supuesto vampiro; esto pretendía mantener al vampiro ocupado toda la noche contando los granos caídosBarber, p. 49., indicando una asociación de los vampiros con la aritmomanía. Las narraciones chinas afirman que si un ser vampírico se encuentra con un saco de arroz, tendrá que contar cada grano; es un tema que se encuentra en los mitos del subcontinente indio, así como en las leyendas sudamericanas de brujas y otros tipos de espíritus o criaturas maléficas. En el folclore albano, el dhampiro es el híbrido de un karkanxholl (una criatura licántropa con una cota de malla de hierro) o el lugat (un fantasma o monstruo acuático). EL dhampiro puede distinguir al karkanxholl. El lugat no puede verse, solo un dhampiro puede matarlo, quien suele ser el hijo del lugat. En varias regiones, los animales pueden volver de entre los muertos como lugat; también los humanos vivos durante el sueño. Dhampiraj también es un apellido albano.[http://books.google.com/books?id=O5biAAAAMAAJ&q=dhampiri Gjurmime albanologjike, Folklor dhe etnologji], Vol. 15, pp. 58–148. Identificando vampiros Se usaron muchos rituales elaborados para identificar a los vampiros. Un método para encontrar una tumba de un vampiro implicaba llevar a un chico virgen a través de un cementerio o terrenos de la iglesia en un semental virgen, que se negaría a pasar por la tumba en cuestión. Por lo general se necesitaba un caballo negro, pero en Albania debía ser blanco.Barber, pp. 68–69. Los agujeros en la tierra sobre la tumba se tomaban como un símbolo de vampirismo.Barber, p. 125. Los cadáveres que se consideraban vampiros se describían por lo general con una aspecto más sano del esperado, rechoncho y sin mostrar símbolos de descomposición.Barber, p. 109. En algunos casos, cuando se abrían las tumbas sospechosas, los aldeanos describían que el cadáver tenía sangre fresca de una víctima en su cara.Barber, pp. 114–15. Las pruebas de la actividad del vampiro incluían la muerte del ganado, ovejas, familiares o vecinos. Los vampiros folclóricos podían hacer notar su presencia provocando sucesos paranormales, como lanzar piedras al tejado o mover objetos domésticosBarber, p. 96., y presionar a la gente mientras duermen.Bunson, Vampire Encyclopedia, pp. 168–69. Protección Apotropaico thumb|Imagden de Une semaine de bonté de Max Ernst' Los apotropaicos, elementos que permiten alejar a los no muertos, son comunes en el folclore vampírico. Un ejemplo común es el ajoBarber, p. 63., otros elementos que supuestamente alejan a los vampiros son una rama de rosa salvaje o una planta de espino, y en Europa, se decía que esparcir semillas de mostaza por el techo de una casa los mantenía lejos. Otros apotropaicos incluyen objetos sagrados, como el crucifijo, el rosario o el agua bendita. Se dicen que los vampiros son incapaces de andar en terreno consagrado, como en iglesias o templos, o cruzar sobre agua corriente.Burkhardt, "Vampirglaube und Vampirsage", p. 221. Aunque normalmente no se consideran apotropaicos, los espejos se han usado para alejar a los vampiros cuando se situaban hacia una puerta (en algunas culturas, los vampiros no tenían reflejo y a veces no proyectaban sombra, quizás como manifestación de su ausencia de alma) . Este atributo, aunque no es universal (El vrykolakas/tympanios griego era capaz de ambos), fue usado por Bram Stoker en Drácula y ha seguido siendo popular entre autores y cineastas.Silver & Ursini, p. 25. Algunas tradiciones también sostienen que un vampiro no puede entrar a una casa a menos que sea invitado, aunque tras la primera invitación pueden entrar y salir como les plazca. Aunque se creía que los vampiros folclóricos eran más activos por la noche, generalmente no se consideraba que fueran vulnerables a la luz del Sol. Métodos de destrucción thumb|Le Vampire, litografía de R. de Moraine (1864). Los métodos para destruir los supuestos vampiros son variados, siendo el más común el apuñalarlo con una estaca, particularmente en las culturas eslavas del sur.Barber, p. 73. La madera preferida en Rusia y los estados bálticos era el fresno (thesis)., el espino en Serbia, y de roble en SilesiaKlapper, Joseph (1909). "Die schlesischen Geschichten von den schädingenden Toten". Mitteilungen der schlesischen Gesellschaft für Volkskunde (in German) 11: 58–93.. Los vampiros potenciales solían ser apuñalados en el corazón, aunque en Rusia y el norte de Alemania lo hacían en la boca y en el noreste de Serbia en el estómagoFilipovic, Milenko (1962). "Die Leichenverbrennung bei den Südslaven". Wiener völkerkundliche Mitteilungen (in German) 10: 61–71. Pinchar la piel del pecho era una manera de desinflar al vampiro hinchado; esto es similar al acto de enterrar objetos afilados, como guadañas, con el cadáver, para que penetrara en el cuerpo hinchado lo suficiente mientras se transformaba en un no muertoBarber, p. 158.. En uno de los ejemplos más llamativos de estos, en el cementerio cercano al pueblo polaco de Dravsko, cinco personas, de entre el siglo XVII y XVIII, fueron enterradas con guadañas alrededor de sus cuellos o sus abdómenes.Greenfieldboyce, Nell (November 27, 2014). "Scientists Analyze Skeletal Remains From Vampire Graveyard". NPR. Retrieved 8 March 2015. thumb|Kit para matar vampiros (1840) En las zonas eslavas occidentales y alemanas se prefería la decapitación, con la cabeza enterrada entre los pies, los glúteos o lejos del cuerpo. Este acto se veía como una manera de acelerar la salida del alma, que en algunas culturas se decía que permanecía en el cadáver. La cabeza, cuerpo o ropas del vampiro se pinchaba para evitar que se levantara.Barber, p. 157. Los gitanos ponían agujas de hierro o acero en el corazón de corazón y trozos de acero en la boca, sobre los ojos, orejas y entre los dedos durante el enterramiento. También colocaban espino en los calcetines del fallecido o colocaban una estaca de espino entre sus piernas. En un enterramiento del siglo XVI cerca de Venecia, los arqueólogos que lo descubrieron en 2006 interpretaron la aparición de un ladrillo introducido en la boca de un cadáver femenino como un ritual para matar el vampiro.Reported by Ariel David, "Italy dig unearths female 'vampire' in Venice," 13 March 2009, Associated Press via Yahoo! News, archived; also by Reuters, published under the headline "Researchers find remains that support medieval 'vampire'" in The Australian, 13 March 2009, archived with photo (scroll down). Las medidas adicionales incluían derramar agua hirviendo sobre la tumba o la completa incineración del cadáver. En los balcanes, también podía matarse a un vampiro disparándole, ahogándolo, al repetir el funeral, al esparcir agua bendita sobre el cuerpo o por exorcismo. En Rumanía podía colocarse ajo en la boca y hasta el siglo XIX se tomaba la precaucion de disparar al ataúd. Para los casos en los que resistían, se desmembraba el cuerpo y se quemaban las piezas, mezclada con agua, y administradas a los miembros de su familia como cura. En las regiones sajonas de Alemania, se colocaba un limón en la boca de los supuestos vampiros.Bunson, p. 154. En Bulgaria, se han descubierto unos 100 esqueletos con objetos de metal, como piezas para el arado, dentro del torso.'Vampire' skeletons found in Bulgaria near Black Sea BBC, 6 June 2012Skeletons treated for vampirism found in Bulgaria Fox News, 5 June 2012. Antiguas leyendas thumb|Lilith, (1892), por John Collier En todas las culturas del globo se han encontrado historias de criaturas sobrenaturales que se alimentan de sangre o carne de los vivos. El término vampiro no existía en tiempos antiguos; la hemofagia y comportamientos similares se atribuían a demonios o espíritus que comían carne y sangre; incluso el diablo se consideraba sinónimo de vampiro.Marigny, pp. 24–25. Casi todos los países han asociado la succión de sangre con algún tipo de no muerto o demonio, o incluso en algunos casos, un dios. Por ejemplo, en la India, las leyendas de las vetala. criaturas necrófagas que habitaban los cadáveres, se habían recopilado en el Baitāl Pacīsī; una historia destacable en el Kathá-sarit-ságara cuenta las expediciones nocturnas del rey Vikramāditya para capturar uno. Piśāca, el espíritu retornado de los malechores o aquellos que morían locos, también tenía atributos vampíricos.Bunson, Vampire Encyclopedia, p. 200. Los persas fueron unas de las primeras civilizaciones en tener demonios bebedores de sangre: se desenterraron trozos de cerámicas que mostraban criaturas intentando beber sangre de los hombres.Marigny, p. 14. La antigua Babilonia y Asiria tenía leyendas de la mítica Lilitu, sinónimo que dio lugar a Lilith (Hebreo לילית) y sus hijas las Lilu de la demonología hebrea. Lilitu se consideraba un demonio y se describía a menudo alimentándose de la sangre de los bebés.Hurwitz, Lilith. Y las estríes, demonios femeninos cambiaformas y bebedoras de sangre que se decía que vagaban de noche entre la población buscando víctimas. Según Sefer Hasidim, las estríes fueron criaturas creadas en las noches del crepúsculo antes de que Dios descansara. Una estríe herida puede ser curada si su atacante le da pan y sal. En la antigua mitología grecorromana describían a la empusa , la lamiaGraves, "Lamia", in Greek Myths, pp. 205–206. y las estirges. Con el tiempo los dos primeros términos se covirtieron en términos para describir a brujas y demonios, respectivamente. Empusa era la hija de la diosa Hécate y se la describía como una criatura demoniaca de pies de bronce. Se alimentaba de sangre transformándose en una mujer joven y seduciendo a los hombres para beber su sangre mientras dormían. La lamia atacaba a niños jóvenes mientras dormían, chupándole la sangre, como hacían el gelo. Como la lamia, las estirges se alimentaban de niños, pero también hombres jóvenes. Fueron descritas con el cuerpo de cuervos, o de aves en general, incorporándose en la mitología romana como un tipo de ave nocturna que se alimentaba de carne y sangre humana.Oliphant, Samuel Grant (1 January 1913). "The Story of the Strix: Ancient". Transactions and Proceedings of the American Philological Association 44: 133–49. doi:10.2307/282549. ISSN 0065-9711. JSTOR 282549. A partir de la versión romana de la criatura surgió la estrige.Marigny, pp. 15–17. En la mitología azerbaiyana, un hortdan es el alma atormentada de un muerto que se levanta de su tumba.Haqqında - "Xortdan" Algunos pueden ser personas vivas con ciertas propiedades mágicas. Algunas de las habilidades de un hortdan incluyen: la habilidad de transformarse en un animal, invisibilidad y la inclinación a drenar la vitalidad de sus víctimas a través de la sangre. Folclore medieval y europeo tardío thumb|Portada de un libro alemán de 1733 sobre vampiros. Durante el periodo medieval surgieron muchos mitos concernientes al origen de los vampiros. Los historiadores y cronistas ingleses del siglo XII Walter Map y Willian of Newburgh registraron relatos de no muertos, aunque las leyendas de criaturas vampíricas son escasas tras esta fecha.Jones, p. 121. El draugr nórdico es otro ejemplo medieval de una criatura no muerta con similitudes a los vampiros.Ármann Jakobsson (2009). "The Fearless Vampire Killers: A Note about the Icelandic Draugr and Demonic Contamination in Grettis Saga". Folklore 120: 307–316; p. 309. Los vampiros propiamente dichos se originaron en el folclore de Europa del este a finales de los siglos XVII y XVIII. Estas leyendas fueron los cimientos de las leyendas de los vampiros que luego se introdujeron en Alemania e Inglaterra, donde fueron embellecidas y popularizadas. Uno de los registros más antiguos de actividad vampírica viene de la región de Istria en la moderna Croacia en 1672. Los informes locales citan al vampiro local Jure Grando del pueblo de Khring cerca de Tinjan como la causa del pánico entre los aldeanos. Un antiguo habitante, Jure, murió en 1656; sin embargo, los lugareños afirmaron que volvió de entre los muertos y empezó a beber sangre de la gente y acosar sexualmente a su viuda. El jefe de la aldea ordenó estacar al fallecido en el corazón, pero cuando esto no lo paró, lo decapitaron para obtener mejores resultados. Es el primer caso de una persona real descrita como un vampiro. Durante el siglo XVIII, hubo un frenesí de avistamientos de vampiros en Europa del este, con estacamientos frecuentes y exhumaciones para identificar y matar al posible no muerto; incluso los oficiales del gobierno participaron en la caza y estacamiento de vampiros. A pesar de ser llamada la era de la ilustración, en la que se acallaron más leyendas folclóricas, la creencia en los vampiros aumentó dramáticamente, provocando una histeria colectiva en la mayoría de Europa. El pánico comenzó con un estallido de ataques de vampiros en Prusia oriental en 1721 y en la monarquía de Habsburgo de 1725 a 1734, que se expandió a otras localidades. Dos casos famosos de vampiros, los primeros en ser registrados oficialmente, implicaban a los cadáveres de Petar Blagojevich y Arnold Paole de Serbia. Blagojevich fue declarado muerto a los 62 años, pero supuestamente volvió de entre los muertos al pedirle comida a su hijo. Cuando este se negó, lo encontraron muerto al día siguiente. Blagojevich supuestamente volvió y atacó a algunos vecinos que murieron por falta de sangre.Barber, pp. 5–9. En el segundo caso, Paole, un ex-soldado convertido en granjero que fue supuestamente atacado por vampiros años antes, muriendo mientras hacía el heno. Tras su muerte, la gente comenzó a morir en la zona circundante y se extendió la creencia que Paole había vuelto para acechar a sus vecinos. Otra famosa leyenda serbia que implica a vampiros se concentra en torno a Sava Savanović que vivía en un molino de agua y mataba y bebía la sangre de los molineros. El personaje fue posteriormente usado en una historia escrita por el escritor serbio Milovan Glišić y en la película de terror yugoslava de 1973 Leptirica. Los dos casos fueron bien documentados; los oficiales del gobierno examinaron los cuerpos, escribieron informes de los casos y publicaron libros por Europa.Barber, pp. 15–21. La histeria, normalmente referida como la "Polémica de los vampiros del siglo XVIII", se prolongó durante una generación. El problema se exacerbó con la epidemia rural de los llamados ataques de vampiros, indudablemente causados por la mayor superstición presente en estas comunidades, con los lugareños exhumando cuerpos y en algunos casos, estacándolos. Aunque algunos estudiosos informaron durante este periodo que los vampiros no existían, atribuyéndolo al enterramiento prematuro o la rabia, la superstición aumentó. Don Augustine Calmet, un respetado teólogo y erudito, recopiló un tratado completo en 1746 , que era ambiguo respecto a la existencia de los vampiros. Calmet recopiló informes de incidentes de vampiros; numerosos lectores, incluyendo tanto a críticos como Voltaire como a demonólogos, interpretaron el tratado afirmando que los vampiros existían. En su diccionario filosófico, Voltaire escribió: }} Surgieron algunas discusiones teológicas. La no putrefacción de los cuerpos de los vampiros podía recordar a la incorrupción de los cuerpos de los santos de la iglesia católica. En la segunda edición (1749) de De servorum Dei beatificatione et sanctorum canonizatione, Sobre la beatificación de los siervos de Dios y la canonización de los benditos, escrito por Prospero Lambertini (Papa Benedicto XIV) se incluyó un párrafo sobre los vampiros. En su opinión, mientras la incorrupción de los cuerpos de los santos era un efecto de la intervención divina, todo el fenómeno atribuido a los vampiros era puramente natural o fruto de la "imaginación, terror y miedo". En otras palabras, los vampiros no existían.de Ceglia F.P. (2011). "The Archbishop’s Vampires. Giuseppe Davanzati’s Dissertation and the Reaction of Scientific Italian Catholicism to the Moravian Events". Archives internationals d’histoire des sciences 61 (166/167): 487–510. La polémica solo acabó cuando la emperatriz María Teresa de Austria envió a su médico persona, Gerard van Swieten, a investigar las alegaciones de entidades vampíricas. Concluyó que los vampiros no existían y la emperatriz aprobó leyes prohibiendo la apertura de tumbas y la profanación de los cuerpos, dando fin a la epidemia vampírica. A pesar de esta condena, los vampiros vivieron en las obras artísticas y en la superstición local.Hoyt, pp. 101–06 Creencias no europeas África En varias regiones de África existen historias folclóricas de criaturas con habilidades vampíricas: en África occidental, los ashanti hablan sobre el asanbosamBunson, Vampire Encyclopedia, p. 11. de dientes de hierro que vive en los árboles, y los Ewe de los adze, que pueden tomar la forma de una luciernaga y cazar niños.Bunson, Vampire Encyclopedia, p. 2. En la región del este del Cabo está el impundulu, que puede tomar la forma de un gran ave con garras y puede invocar el trueno y el rayo, y los Betsileo de Madagascar hablan del ramanga, un proscrito o vampiro viviente que bebe la sangre y come las uñas cortadas de los nobles.Bunson, Vampire Encyclopedia, p. 219. América thumb|Un soucouyant deshaciéndose de su piel El loogaroo es el ejemplo de como de la combinación de creencias puede surgir la creencia en los vampiros, siendo en este caso la combinación del vudú africano y las creencias francesas. El término loogaroo posiblemente provenga del francés loup-garou ("hombre lobo") y es común en la cultura de Mauricio. Sin embargo, las historias del loogaroo se han extendidos a las islas del Caribe y Louisiana en Estados Unidos.Bunson, Vampire Encyclopedia, pp. 162–63. Un monstruo similar son el soucouyant de Trinidad y el Tunda y Patasola del folclore colombiano, mientras que los mapuches del sur de Chile tienen a una serpiente bebedora de sangre conocida como Piuchén. En América del sur, existe la superstición de que colocar aloe vera detrás o junto a una puerta alejaba a las criaturas vampíricas. La mitología azteca describía leyendas como las del cihuateteo, espíritus con cara esqueléticas de aquellos que murieron en el parto que robaban niños y entablaban relaciones sexuales con los vivos, volviéndolos locos. Durante finales del siglo XVIII y XIX la creencia en los vampiros se extendió a partes de Nueva Inglaterra, en particular a Rhode Island y Connecticut oriental. Hay muchos casos documentados de familias desenterrando a sus seres queridos y quitándoles el corazón con la creencia de que el fallecido era un vampiro y por tanto responsable de la enfermedad o muerte de la familia, aunque el término "vampiro" nunca se usó para describir al fallecido. Se creía que la enfermedad mortal turberculosis o tisis, como se conocía antiguamente, era causada por las visitas nocturnas de un familiar muerto que había fallecido por la misma enfermedad.Sledzik, Paul S.; Nicholas Bellantoni (1994). "Bioarcheological and biocultural evidence for the New England vampire folk belief" (PDF). American Journal of Physical Anthropology 94 (2): 269–274. doi:10.1002/ajpa.1330940210. PMID 8085617. El caso más famoso registrado más recientemente de supuesto vampirismo es la de Mercy Brown, de 19 años, que murió en Exeter, Rhode Island en 1892. Su padre asistió al médico familiar, la sacó de su tumba dos meses después de su muerte, le quitó el corazón y lo quemó. Asia Enraizada en el folclore antiguo, la creencia moderna de los vampiros se extendió por Asia con leyendas de entidades sádicas del continente a criaturas vampíricas de las islas del sudeste de Asia. En el sur de Asia también se desarrollaron otras leyendas vampíricas. El bhūta o prét es el alma de un hombre que tuvo una muerte prematura. Vaga reanimando los cuerpos de los muertos por la noche, atacando a los vivos como un gul.Bunson, Vampire Encyclopedia, pp. 23–24. En el norte de la India, está el brahmarākŞhasa, una criatura vampírica con una cabeza rodeada por intestinos y una calavera de la que bebe sangre. La figura de los vetala aparece en las leyendas del sur de Asia y puede ser considerado un vampiro. Aunque los vampiros aparecieron en el cine japonés desde finales de la década de 1950, el folclore tiene un origen occidental.Bunson, Vampire Encyclopedia, pp. 137–38. Sin embargo, el nukekubi es una criatura cuya cabeza y cuello se separan de su cuerpo para volar buscando una presa humana por la noche. También está el kitsune, que son vampiros espirituales que necesitan fuerza vital para sobrevivir y usar magia. Como tal, la adquieren al hacer el amor con los humanos. thumb|Manananggal En filipinas, Malasia e Indonesia también hay leyendas de criaturas vampíricas que pueden separar la parte superior de su cuerpo. Hay dos criaturas vampíricas en Filipinas: el mandurungo tagalo ("chupa-sangre") y el manananggal bisaya (auto-segmentador"). El mandurungo es una variedad del asuang que toma la forma de una chica atractiva por el día, pero por la noche le crecen alas y una larga y hueca lengua filiforme. La lengua es usada para chupar la sangre de la víctima mientras duerme. El manananggal se describe como una bella mujer madura capaz de separar su torso para volar pro la noche con enormes alas de murciélago y acechar sin levantar sospechas a mujeres embarazadas en sus propias casas. Usa una larga lengua en forma de probóscide para chupar al feto de la mujer embarazada. Prefieren comerse las vísceras, concretamente el corazón y el hígado, y la flema de la gente enferma. El penanggalan malayo puede ser una bella mujer mayor o joven que ha obtenido su belleza a través del uso continuado de la magia negra u otros métodos no naturales, siendo descrita en el folclore local con una naturaleza demoniaca. Es capaz de separar su cabeza con colmillos que vuela por la noche buscando sangre, normalmente de mujeres embarazadas.Bunson, Vampire Encyclopedia, p. 197. Los malayos colgarían jeruju (cardos) alrededor de las puertas y ventanas de las casas, esperando que no entrara el penanggalan por miedo o por engancharse sus intestinos en las espinas.Hoyt, p. 34. El leyak es una criatura simlar del folclore balinés.Stephen, Michele (1999). "Witchcraft, Grief, and the Ambivalence of Emotions". American Ethnologist 26 (3): 711–737. doi:10.1525/ae.1999.26.3.711. Un kuntilanak o matianak en Indonesia,Bunson, Vampire Encyclopedia, p. 208. o un pontianak o langsuir en Malasia,Bunson, Vampire Encyclopedia, p. 150. es una mujer que murió durante el parto y se convirtió en un no muerto, buscando venganza y aterrorizando los pueblos. Aparecía como una mujer atractiva con largo pelo negro que cubría un agujero en la nuca, con la que chupaba la sangre de los niños. Llenarle el agujero de pelo la ahuyentaría. A los cadáveres se les llenaba la boca con trozos de cristal, huevos bajo las axilas y agujas bajo sus palmas para evitar que se convirtieran en una langsuir. Esta descripción también encaja con el sundel bolong.Hoyt, p. 35. Los jiangshi, a veces llamados los "vampiros chinos" por los occidentales, son cadáveres reanimados para matar criaturas vivas y absorber la esencia vital (Qi) de sus víctimas. Se dice que se crean cuando el alma de una persona (魄 pò) no puede dejar el cuerpo. Sin embargo, algunos han discutido la comparación de los jiang shi con los vampiros, ya que este se representa como una criatura inconsciente sin voluntad propia. Una característica inusual de este monstruo es su pelaje blanco verdoso, quizás derivado de los hongos o moho que crece en los cadáveres. Las leyendas de los jiangshi han inspirado un género de películas jiangshi y literatura en Hong Kong y Asia oriental. Películas como Encuentros en el más allá (1980) y Mr. Vampire (1985) fueron estrenadas durante el boom del cine jiangshi entre la década de 1980 y 1990.Lam, Stephanie (2009). "Hop on Pop: Jiangshi Films in a Transnational Context". CineAction (78): 46–51. Creencias modernas En la ficción moderna, el vampiro tiende a ser caracterizado como un villano carismático y cortés. A pesar de la incredulidad en las entidades vampíricas, se ha informado de avistamientos puntuales de vampiros. De hecho, las sociedades de caza de vampiros aún existen, aunque se forman por razones meramente sociales. Las denuncias de ataques de vampiros barrieron el país de Malawi desde finales del 2002 a principios del 2003, con turbas lapidando a un individuo hasta la muerte y atacando a al menos otros cuatro, incluyendo el gobernador Eric Chiwaya, basado en la creencia que el gobierno conspiraba con los vampiros.Tenthani, Raphael (23 December 2002). "'Vampires' strike Malawi villages". BBC News. Retrieved 2007-12-29. A principio de 1970, la prensa local extendió rumores que un vampiro rondaba el cementerio Highgate de Londres. Cazadores aficionados de vampiros acudieron en masa al cementerio. Se han escrito muchos libros del caso, destacando Sean Manchester, un lugareño que fue el primero en sugerir la existencia del "vampiro de Highgate" y que luego afirmó haber exorcizado y destruido un nido completo de vampiros en la zona. En enero de 2005, circularon rumores de que un atacante había mordido a varias personas en Birmingham, Inglaterra, provocando la preocupación de que un vampiro rondara las calles. sin embargo, la policía local aclaró que ninguna denuncia informaba de tal crimen y que el caso parece ser una leyenda urbana.Jeffries, Stuart (18 January 2005). "Reality Bites". The Guardian (London). Retrieved 2007-12-29. En el 2006, el profesor de física de la Universidad de Florida Central escribió un artículo argumentando que es matemáticamente imposible que los vampiros existan basándose en la progresión geométrica. Según el artículo, el primer vampiroo apareció en el 1 de enero de 1600 y se alimentaba una vez al mes (Que es menos frecuente de lo que se representa en las películas y el folclore), y todas las víctimas se convertían en vampiro, por lo que en dos años y medio la población mundial se habría convertido en vampiro.Math vs. vampires: vampires lose, world-science.net, 25 October 2006. El artículo no intentó señalar la credibilidad en el supuesto de que todas las víctimas de los vampiros se transformarían en vampiros. En uno de los casos más notables de entidades vampíricas de la edad moderna, se dice que el chupacabra de Puerto Rico y México es una criatura que se alimenta de la carne o bebe la sangre de animales domesticados, haciendo que algunos lo consideren un tipo de vampiro. La "histeria del chupacabra" se asociaba con la profunda crisis económica y política, particularmente durante mediados de 1990. En Europa, donde se origina gran parte del folclore vampírico, normalmente se considera una criatura ficticia, aunque algunas comunidades han adoptado al no muerto por motivos económicos. En algunos casos, especialmente en pueblos pequeños, la superstición de los vampiros aún sigue vigente y los avistamientos y denuncias de ataques ocurren con frecuencia. En Rumanía, en febrero del 2004, varios familiares de Toma Petre temieron que se hubiera convertido en un vampiro. Exhumaron su cadáver, le arrancaron el corazón, lo quemaron y mezclaron las cenizas con agua para beberlo.Taylor T (28 October 2007). "The real vampire slayers". The Independent (London). Retrieved 2007-12-14. El vampirismo es un estilo de vida que representa una parte relevante de los movimientos ocultistas actuales. El mito del vampiro, sus cualidades mágicas, su atractivo y su arquetipo depredador muestran un fuerte simbolismo que puede usarse como ritual, trabajo energético y mágico, e incluso puede ser adoptado como sistema espiritual.Hume, L., & Kathleen Mcphillips, K. (Eds.). (2006). Popular spiritualities: The politics of contemporary enchantment. Burlington, Ashgate Publishing. El vampiro ha sido parte de la sociedad ocultista de Europa durante siglos y se ha extendido a la subcultura americana por más de una década, siendo influenciada y combinada con la estética neogótica.Young, T. H. (1999). "Dancing on Bela Lugosi's grave: The politics and aesthetics of Gothic club dancing". Dance Research 17 (1): 75–97. JSTOR 1290878. Nombre colectivo "Coven" ha sido usado como nombre coletivo para los vampiros, posiblemente debido a su uso wiccan. Un nombre alternativo es "casa" de vampiros. David Malki, autor de Wondermark, sugiere en Wondermark Nº 566 el uso del nombre colectivo "sótano", como en "Un sótano de vampiros". Origen de la creencias en vampiros Commentators have offered many theories for the origins of vampire beliefs, trying to explain the superstition – and sometimes mass hysteria – caused by vampires. Everything ranging from premature burial to the early ignorance of the body's decomposition cycle after death has been cited as the cause for the belief in vampires. Patología Descomposición Paul Barber en su libro Vampiros, Enterramiento y Muerte ha descrito que la creencia en los vampiros resultó del intento de las sociedades pre-industriales de explicar los procesos naturales, pero aún inexplicables, de la muerte y descomposición.Barber, pp. 1–4. A veces la gente sospechaba de vampirismo cuando un cadáver no parecía un cadáver normal cuando lo desenterraban. Sin embargo, la velocidad de descomposición varía dependiendo de la temperatura y la composición del suelo, y muchos signos son poco conocidos. Esto hizo que los cazadores de vampiros concluyesen erróneamente que un cadáver que no se hubiese descompuesto o, irónicamente, interpretaban los signos de descomposición como una señal de que seguía vivo. Los gases de la descomposición se acumulan en el torso y el aumento de la presión hace que la sangre se expulse por la nariz y la boca. Esto provoca que el cuerpo parezca rechoncho, bien alimentado, rubicundo - cambios que son más evidentes que si la persona era pálida cuando estaba viva. En el caso de Arnold Paole, los vecinos juzgaron que un cadáver de una anciana exhumada parecía más rechoncha y sana que cuando estaba viva.Barber, p. 117. La sangre exudada daba la impresión que el cadáver había realizado actividades vampíricas. El oscurecimiento de la piel también está causado por la descomposición.Barber, p. 105. El estacamiento del un cuerpo hinchado en descomposición puede hacer que sangre y escapen los gases acumulados. Esto puede producir una especie de gemido cuando los gases se mueven por las cuerdas vocales, o un sonido que recuerda a una flatulencia cuando pasa por el ano. El oficial que informó del c aso de Petar Blagojevish habla de "otros signos salvajes de los que no hablaré por respeto".Barber, p. 119. Tras la muerte, la piel y las encías pierden líquidos y se contraen, exponiendo las raíces del pelo, uñas y dientes, incluso los que estaban ocultos en la mandíbula. Esto puede producir la ilusión de que estos han crecido. En cierto momento, las uñas se caen y la piel se retrocede, como informa el caso de Blagojevich. Enterramiento prematuro También se ha postulado que las leyendas de vampiros se vio influenciado por individuos que fueron enterrados vivos por los conocimientos médicos deficientes de la época. En algunos casos en el que la gente informaba de sonidos saliendo de la tumba, luego se encontraron marcas de uñas en el interior del ataúd de la víctima que intentaba escapar. En otros casos, las personas golpearían con su cabeza, nariz o cara y parecería que se habían estado alimentando.Marigny, pp. 48–49. Un problema con esta teoría es cómo la supuesta gente enterrada viva conseguía sobrevivir durante periodos largos de tiempo sin comida, agua o aire fresco. Una explicación alternativa para el ruido puede ser el burbujeo de los gases de la descomposición natural de los cuerpos.Barber, p. 128. Otra causa probable de las tumbas alteradas son los ladrones de tumbas.Barber, pp. 137–38. Contagio El vampirismo folclórico se ha asociado con grupos de muertes por enfermedades inidentificables o misteriosas, normalmente en la misma familia o en la misma comunidad pequeña. La alusión a la epidemia es obvia en los casos clásicos de Petar Blagojevich y Arnold Paole, e incluso más en el caso de Mercy Brown y en las creencias de vampiros de Nueva Inglaterra, donde una enfermedad concreta, la tuberculosis, se asociaba con estallidos de vampirismo. Como en la forma neumónica de la plaga bubónica, estaba asociada con la rotura del tejido pulmonar que causaría la aparición de sangre en los labios.Barber, p. 115. Porfiria En 1985, el bioquímico David Dolphin propuso una relación entre la enfermedad rara de la sangre porfiria y los vampiros. Señalando que el trastorno se trata con hemo intraveoso, sugirió que el consumo de grandes cantidades de sangre puede llevar a que el hemo se transporte de alguna manera a través de la pared del estómago al torrente sanguíneo. Por lo que los vampiros simplemente sufrirían porfiria y buscarían reemplazar el hemo para aliviar sus síntomas. La teoría fue refutada médicamente en cuanto a que las personas con porfiria buscan hemo en la sangre humana, o que el consumo de sangre pueda aliviar los síntomas de la porfiria, ya que se trata de una mala interpretación de la enfermedad. Además, Dolphin señaló haber confundido los vampiros ficticios (que beben sangre) con aquellos del folclore, de los cuales muchos no bebían sangre.Barber, p. 100. De forma similar, se hace un paralelismo entre la sensibilidad a la luz solar por los afectados, aunque esto una vez más se asociaba a los vampiros ficticios. En cualquier caso, Dolphin no publicó su trabajo más ampliamente. A pesar de ser desacreditado por expertos, esta relación ganó atención mediática y se convirtió en parte del folclore popular moderno. Rabia Se ha relacionado la rabia con el folclore vampírico. El doctor Juan Gómez-Alonso, neurólogo del hospital Xeral de Vigo, España, examinó esta posibilidad en un informe de neurología. La susceptibilidad al ajo y a la luz puede deberse a la hipersensibilidad, síntomas de la rabia. La enfermedad también puede afectar zonas del cerebro que pueden alterar los ciclos del sueño normales (Convirtiéndose en nocturnos) e hipersexualidad. La leyenda una vez dijo que un hombre no tenía rabia si podía mirarse al espejo (en alusión a la leyenda de que los vampiros no tenían reflejos) Los lobos y murciélagos, a veces asociados con los vampiros, son portadores de rabia. La enfermedad también puede impulsar a morder a otros o a la formación de espuma sangrienta por la boca.Gómez-Alonso, Juan (1998). "Rabies: a possible explanation for the vampire legend". Neurology 51 (3): 856–9. doi:10.1212/WNL.51.3.856. PMID 9748039."Rabies-The Vampire's Kiss". BBC news. 24 September 1998. Retrieved 2007-03-18. Comprensión psicodinámica En su tratado de 1931, Sobre la pesadilla, el psicoanalista galés Ernest Jones aseguró que los vampiros son un símbolo de varias motivaciones inconscientes y mecanismos de defensa. Las emociones como el amor, la culpa y el odio alimentan la idea del retorno de los muertos desde la tumba. Deseando reunirse con los seres queridos, las personas de luto pueden proyectar la idea de que el reciente fallecido debe añorarle de la misma manera. De aquí surge la creencia de que los vampiros y no muertos visitan a sus familiares, particularmente empezando con sus esposas.Jones, pp. 100–102. Sin embargo, en casos en los que había una culpa inconsciente asociada con la relación, el deseo de reunión puede estar subvertido por la ansiedad. Esto puede llevar a la represión, que Sigmund Freud relacionó con el desarrollo de un pavor mórbido.Jones, Ernest (1911). "The Pathology of Morbid Anxiety". Journal of Abnormal Psychology 6 (2): 81–106. doi:10.1037/h0074306. PMID 17296997. Jones conjeturó que en este caso el deseo original de un encuentro (sexual) puede cambiar drásticamente: el deseo es reemplazado por miedo; el amor es reemplazado por sadismo, y el objeto o amado es reemplazado por una entidad desconocida. El aspecto sexual puede o no estar presente.Jones, p. 106. Algunos críticos modernos han propuesto una teoría más sencilla: la gente se identifica con los vampiros inmortales porque, al hacerlo, superan, o al menos escapan temporalmente, de su miedo a morir.[http://books.google.com/books?id=KXOUiGfJ8_oC&pg=PT205&lpg=PP1&ie=ISO-8859-1&output=html McMahon, Twilight of an Idol, p. 193]. La sexualidad innata de beber sangre puede verse en su conexión intrínseca con el canibalismo y, desde el folclore, con un comportamiento similar a los incubos. Muchas leyendas hablan de varias criaturas absorbiendo fluidos de sus víctimas, siendo una asociación inconsciente con el semen. Finalmente Jones señala que cuando los aspectos normales de la sexualidad se reprimen, estas pueden expresarse, en particular con el sadismo; él sentía que el sadismo oral es una parte fundamental del comportamiento vampírico.Jones, "The Vampire", pp. 116–20. Interpretación política La reinvención del mito del vampiro en la época moderna no está exenta de connotaciones políticas. El aristocrático conde Drácula, solo en el castillo alejado de unos pocos criados demente, apareciendo solo por la noche para alimentarse de sus campesinos, es un símbolo del antiguo régimen parasitario. En su entrada para los "Vampiros" en el Diccionario filosófico (1764), Voltaire revela como al final del siglo XVIII coincidió con el declive de la creencia folclórica de la existencia de los vampiros, pero que ahora "había agentes de bolsa, corredores de bolsa, y hombres de negocio, que chupaban la sangre de la gente a plena luz del día; pero no estaban muertos, sino corruptos. Estos verdaderos chupópteros no vivían en cementerios, sino en palacios muy agradables".VAMPIRES. – Voltaire, The Works of Voltaire, Vol. VII (Philosophical Dictionary Part 5) (1764) Marx definió el capital como "trabajo muerto que, como un vampiro, vive sólo de chupar trabajo vivo, y cuanto más vive, más trabajo chupa".An extensive discussion of the diffenrent uses of the vampire metaphor in Marx's writings can be found in Policante, A. "Vampires of Capital: Gothic Reflections between horror and hope" in Cultural Logic, 2010. Werner Herzog, en su Nosferatu el vampiro, da a esta interpretación política un giro irónico en el que el protagonista, Jonathon Harker, un abogado de clase media, se convierte en el siguiente vampiro; de esta forma el burgués capitalista se convierte en la siguiente clase parasitaria.Brass, Tom (2000). "Nymphs, Shepherds, and Vampires: The Agrarian Myth on Film". Dialectical Anthropology 25 (3/4): 205–237. doi:10.1023/A:1011615201664. Psicopatología Varios asesinos han realizado rituales vampíricos en sus víctimas. Los asesinos en serie Peter Kürten y Richard Trenton Chase fueron llamados "vampiros" en los tabloides cuando se descubrió que bebían la sangre de las víctimas que asesinaban. De forma similar, en 1992, un caso no resuelto en Estocolmo, Suecia, fue denominado "el asesino vampiro", por las circunstancias de la muerte de la víctima. La condesa y asesina en masa de finales del siglo XVI Elizabeth Bathory se hizo particularmente famosa en las obras de siglos posteriores, que la mostraban bañándose en la sangre de sus víctimas para mantener su belleza y juventud.Hoyt, pp. 68–71. Subculturas vampíricas modernas El estilo de vida vampiro es un término para una subcultura contemporánea, incluida dentro de la cultura gótica, que consume la sangre de otros como pasatiempo; elaborada a partir de la rica historia reciente de cultura popular relacionada al simbolismo de culto, películas de terror, la ficción de Anne Rice y los estilos de la Inglaterra victoriana. El vampirismo activo dentro de la subcultura del vampirismo incluye el vampirismo sanguíneo y el vampirismo psíquico, que se supone que se alimenta del prana.Jon, A. Asbjorn (2002). "The Psychic Vampire and Vampyre Subculture". Australian Folklore (12): 143–148. ISSN 0819-0852. Murciélagos vampiros thumb|Murciélago vampiro en Perú Aunque muchas culturas tienen historias sobre ellos, los murciélagos vampiros no han formado parte integral de la tradición vampírica hasta épocas recientes. De hecho, solo se integraron en el folclore vampírico cuando se descubrieron en el continente sudamericano en el siglo XVI.Cohen, pp. 95–96. Aunque no hay murciélagos vampiros en Europa, los murciélagos y los búhos se han asociado con lo sobrenatural y presagios, principalmente por sus hábitos nocturnos, y en la tradición heráldica inglesa moderna, un murciélago significa "La conciencia de los poderes de la oscuridad y el caos". Las tres especies conocidas actualmente de murciélagos vampiros son todas endémicas de América latina y no hay pruebas para sugerir que el vampiro folclórico representa una presentación o memoria distorsionada del murciélago vampiro. El murciélago recibió el nombre del vampiro clásico, más que en sentido opuesto; el diccionario inglés de Oxford registra el uso folclórico en 1734 y el zoológico no antes de 1774. Aunque el mordisco de un murciélago vampiro normalmente no es doloroso para la víctima, los murciélagos son conocidos por alimentarse activamente de humanos y animales grandes como el ganado y a veces dejar las marcas, dos mordeduras en la piel de la víctima. El Drácula literario se transforma en murciélago varias veces durante la novela, y el murciélago vampiro se menciona dos veces en ella. En 1927, en la puesta en escena de la adaptación cinematográfica de Drácula también incluía la transformación de murciélago, como hizo la película donde Béla Lugosi se transformaría en murciélago. Lon Chaney Jr. usaría la transformación de nuevo en El hijo de Drácula de 1943.Skal (1996) pp. 19–21. En la ficción moderna thumb|Conde Drácula representado por Béla Lugosi en Drácula (1931) Actualmente el vampiro es un accesorio de la ficción popular. Esta ficción comenzó en la poesía del siglo XVIII y continuó con las historias cortas del siglo XIX, siendo la primera y más influyente El vampiro (1819) de John Polidori que presenta al vampiro Lord Ruthven. Las hazañas de Lord Ruthven se expandieron en una serie de obras de vampiros en las que era el anti-héroe. El tema vampírico continuó en las "horrores de penique", como Varney el vampiro (1847) y culminó con la preeminente novela de vampiros: Drácula, de Bram Stoker, publicada en 1897.Christopher Frayling (1992) Vampyres – Lord Byron to Count Dracula. Con el tiempo, se fueron incorporando atributos que hoy consideramos esenciales en un vampiro: los colmillos y la vulnerabilidad a la luz solar aparecieron durante el siglo XIX, con Varney el vampiro y el conde Drácula mostrando largos colmillosSkal(1996) p. 99. y el Nosferatu (1922) de Murnau temiendo a la luz.Skal(1996) p. 104. La capa apareció en la puesta en escena en los años 20, con un cuello alto introducido por el actor Hamilton Deane para ayudar a Drácula a "desvanecerse" de la escena.Skal(1996) p. 62. Lord Ruthven y Varney eran capaces de curarse a la luz de la Luna, aunque no se conoce ningún detalle documentado explicitamente del folclore que comparta esto. Aunque no se mostró de manera explícita en el folclore, un atributo común en las películas y literatura es la inmortalidad.Silver & Ursini, pp. 38–39. Se ha hablado mucho del precio a pagar por la vida eterna, es decir, la necesidad incesante de tomar sangre.Bunson, p. 131. Literatura thumb|Carmilla de D. H. Friston, 1872 El vampiro apareció en poemas como El vampiro (1748) de Henrich August Ossenfelder, Lenore (1773) por Gottfried August Bürger, Die Braut von Corinth (La esposa de Corinth) (1797) por Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Thalaba el destructor (1801) de Robert Southey, El vampiro (1810) de John Stagg, El jinete fantasmal (1810) de Percy Bysshe Selley y Balada en St. Irvine (1811) sobre un cuerpo reanimado, Sor Rosa, la inacabada Christabel de Samuel Taylor Coleridge y El Giaour de Lord Byron.Marigny, pp. 114–115. A Byron también se le atribuye la primer fragmento de ficción en prosa con vampiros: El vampiro (!819). Sin embargo, el autor era su médico personal, John Polidori, quien adaptó la enigmática leyenda fragmentada de su ilustrado paciente "Fragmento de una novela" (1819) también conocido como "El entierro: un fragmento".Cohen, pp. 271–274. La personalidad dominante de Byron, mediada por su amante Lady Caroline Lamb en su poco halagüeña novela en clave Glenarvon (una fantasía gótica basada en la salvaje vida de Byron), fue usada como modelo para el protagonista no muerto de Lord Ruthven. El vampiro era muy exitoso y es la obra de vampiros más influyente del siglo XIX.Silver & Ursini, pp. 37–38. Varney el vampiro era el popular hito de la novela de terror gótico de mediados de la era victoriana de James Malcolm Rymer (alternativamente atribuido a Thomas Preskett Prest), que apareció por primera vez entre 1845 y 1847 en una serie de panfletos generalmente referidos como novelas de penique por su económico precio y contenido espantoso). La historia fue publicada en forma de libro en 1847 en 868 páginas a doble columna. Tiene un marcado estilo de suspense, usando descripciones vívidas para explicar la explicar las horribles hazañas de Varney. Otra importante incorporación al género fue la historia de la vampira lesbiana de Sheridan Le Fanu, Carmilla (1817). Como Varney antes que ella, la vampira Carmilla es representada de forma un tanto simpática que resalta la compulsión de su condición.Silver & Ursini, pp. 40–41. Nada ha sido tan influyente o definitivo en mostrar a los vampiros en la ficción popular como Drácula (1897) de Bram Stoker.Silver & Ursini, p. 43. Su representación del vampiro como una enfermedad contagiosa de posesión demoniaca, con connotaciones sexuales, sangre y muerte, tocando la fibra sensible en la Europa victoriana donde la tuberculosis o el sífilis eran comunes. Los rasgos vampíricos descritos en la obra de Stoker se combinaron y dominaron la tradición folclórica, evolucionando finalmente al vampiro ficticio actual. Basandose en obras anteriores como El vampiro o Carmilla, Stoker comenzó a investigar para su nuevo libro a finales del siglo XIX, leyendo obras como La tierra mas allá de los Bosques de Emily Gerard y otros libros sobre Transilvania y los vampiros. En londres, un compañero le mencionó la historia de Vlad Tepes, el "Drácula real", y Stoker incorporó inmediatamente su historia en su libro. El primer capítulo del libro se omitió cuando se publicó en 1897, pero se volvió a publicar en 1914 como El invitado de Drácula.Marigny, pp. 82–85. Los últimos años del siglo XX vieron un aumento de las historias de vampiros contadas en varios volúmenes. El primero es la saga de romance gótico de Barnabas Collins (1966–71) de Marilyn Ross, basado vagamente en la serie americana de televisión Sombras Tenebrosas. También inició la moda de ver a los vampiros como héroes poéticos trágicos más que en la clásica personificación del mal. Esta fórmula fue continuada por la popular Crónicas vampíricas (1976-2003) de Anne Rice.Silver & Ursini, p. 205. El siglo XXI trajo más ejemplos de ficción de vampiros, como la saga de La hermandad de la daga negra de J.R. Ward. y otros populares libros de vampiros enfocados a adolescentes y jóvenes adultos. Las novelas románticas de vampiros junto a las chick-lit (literatura enfocada para mujeres jóvenes y solteras) vampíricas y las historias de detectives de lo oculto son muy populares y son un fenómeno editorial contemporáneo en continua expansión.Vampire Romance. La saga de La cazadora de Vampiros de L.A. Banks, la saga erótica de Anita Blake: Cazadora de vampiros, y Los Hollows de Kim Harrison, muestra al vampiro en distintas y nuevas perspectivas, algunas no relacionadas con las leyendas originales. Los vampiros de la saga Crepúsculo (2005-2008) de Stephenie Meyer ignoran los efectos del ajo y las cruces, y la luz del Sol no les daña (aunque revela su naturaleza sobrenatural). Richelle Mead se desvía más del vampiro tradicional en su serie de Vampire Academy (2007-presente), basándose en la tradición rumana con dos razas de vampiros, una buena y otra mala, así como los medio-vampiros. Cine y televisión thumb|Escena icónica de Nosferatu (1922) de F. W. Murnau Considerada una de las figuras preeminentes del género de terror clásico, el vampiro ha probado ser un elemento lucrativo para las industrias del cine y del videojuego. Por detrás de Sherlock Holmes, Drácula es el personaje que aparece en un papel principal en más películas, y muchas de las primeras películas estaban basadas en la novela de Drácula o relacionadas con ella. Esto incluye a la película muda de 1922 Nosferatu, dirigida por F. W. Murnau y mostrando la primera representación en películas de Drácula, aunque los nombres y personajes solo intentaban imitarlo ya que Murnau no pudo obtener persmiso para hacerlo de la viuda de Stoker, y tuvo que alterar muchos aspectos de la película. A esta se le suma Drácula (1931) del estudio Universal que presenta a Béla Lugosi como el conde, siendo la primera película que dio voz a Drácula. La siguiente década vio más películas de vampiros, destacando La hija de Drácula en 1936.Marigny, pp. 90–92. La leyenda del vampiro se consolidó en la industria del cine cuando Drácula fue reencarnado para una nueva generación con las series de películas de Hammer, con Christopher Lee como el conde. La exitosa Drácula de 1958 que protagonizaba Lee fue seguida de siete secuelas. Lee volvió como Drácula en todas menos en dos y fue bien conocido por el papel.Marigny, pp. 92–95. Para la década de 1970, los vampiros en las películas se habían diversificado con obras como el Conde Yorga, vampiro (1970), un conde africano en Blácula de 1972), el Conde Drácula de la BBC con el actor francés Louis Jourdan como Drácula y Frank Finlay como Abraham Van Helsing, y un vampiro como Nosferatu en El misterio de Salem's Lot , y la refundición del propio Nosferatu, titulado como Nosferatu el vampiro con Klaus Kinski ese mismo año. Muchas películas presentaban a vampiresas, a veces lesbianas, como Las amantes del vampiro (1970) basada en Carmilla, aunque el guión aún giraba en torno a un vampiro malvado. El piloto para la serie de televisión de Dan Curtis de 1972 para la serie Kolchak giraban alrededor del reportero Carl Kolchak cazando un vampiro en Las Vegas Strip. Las películas posteriores mostraron más variedad en el guión, con algunos centrándose en el cazador de vampiros, como Blade de los cómics y Marvel y Buffy cazavampiros. Buffy, estrenada en 1992, presagió la presencia de los vampiros en la televisión, con la adaptación a una serie de larga duración y su spin-off Angel. Otras aún mostraban al vampiro como protagonista, como El ansia (1983), Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) y su secuela indirecta La reina de los condenados, y la serie de 2007, Moonlight. Drácula de Bram Stoker fue una película notable de 1992 que se convirtió en la película de vampiros con la recaudación más alta.Silver & Ursini, p. 208. El creciente interés por los guiones vampíricos hizo que estos aparecieran en películas como Underworld y Van Helsing, lo Guardianes de la noche y en la refundición de Salem's lot, ambas del 2004. La serie Blood Ties estrenada en 2007 en Lifetime Televisión, presentando un personaje mostrado como Henry Fitzroy, hijo bastardo de Enrique VIII de Inglaterra convertido en vampiro en la actual Toronto, con una antigua detective de Toronto como protagonista. La serie de HBO del 2008, True Blood, da un toque sureño al tema vampírico. En el mismo año la serie de BBC3 Being Human se hizo popular en Gran Bretaña. Destaca un trio poco convencional formado por un vampiro, un licántropo y un fantasma que comparten un apartamento en Bristol.Germania, Monica (2012): Being Human? Twenty-First-Century Monsters. In: Edwards, Justin & Monnet, Agnieszka Soltysik (Publisher): The Gothic in Contemporary Literature and Popular Culture: Pop Goth. New York: Taylor P.57-70 Otra serie relacionada con los vampiros es Crónicas vampíricas de CW. La continua popularidad de los vampiros se debe a una combinación de dos factores: la representación de la sexualidad y el temor permanente a la muerte. Otra serie vampírica estrenada entre 2008 y 2012 es la saga Crepúsculo, en forma de películas basadas en los libros del mismo nombre. De una forma inofensiva y amistosa que parodia a Béla Lugosi, el Conde Draco o Contar, según el país, forma parte de la serie de televisión Barrio Sésamo o Plaza Sésamo. Enseña a contar y aritmética básica a través de su manía a contarlo todo, rasgo que comparte con algunos vampiros del folclore. Juegos El juego de rol Vampiro: la mascarada ha influenciado en la ficción vampírica moderna y en elementos de su terminología, como abrazo y sire, que aparecen en la ficción contemporánea. Los videojuegos populares de vampiros incluyen a Castlevania, que es una extensión de la novela original de Drácula de Bram Stoker, y Legacy of Kain. En otros juegos también aparecen esporádicamente como The Elder Scrolls, donde el personaje puede verse afectado por la hemofilia porfiria. En el juego Fallout 3 se presenta una visión distinta de los vampiros con "La Familia". Los miembros de la familia están afectados por un deseo maníaco de consumir carne humana, pero se limitan a beber sangre para evitar convertirse en completos monstruos. Referencias Categoría:Mitología Europea Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Heráldica